Parabatai
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: The story of how Jace asked Alec to be his parabatai. Warning: Full of feels and snarky comments.


**I was a little curious to how Jace asked Alec to become his parabatai (which has been confirmed that Jace asked Alec in a snippet from CoHF). So I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Jace flopped down onto the couch in the library, wanting the heat of the fire in front of him as he started to read. He had his Codex on his lap as he read. He was a lot farther than a lot of other thirteen year olds in training, and almost farther than Alec. His mind wandered, though he still appeared to be reading, as his thoughts drifted to Alec. He was the only one in the Institute that he really got along with – He liked Maryse and Robert but they were a lot different than him. Max was only five, and Isabelle was twelve, but still wasn't very found of him. Alec and him jsf gotten along from the get-go. He felt drawn to him, not in a romantic way, but like a best friend or brother way. Jace had never had a brother, or a best friend. Hell, Jace had never had _any _kind of friend. Yet he felt so light and comfortable around Alec. He'd more recently read about the Parabatai bond between Jonathan and David, more of what it was, and what type of relationships produced the bond.. It reminded him a lot of him and Alec. How they were. But how would Alec react if he asked him to be his Parabatai? Isabelle did respect him in a sense of fighting, and they all saw him as a great warrior. Would Alec not think they were a good pair? He was considering it when he heard the door to the library open. Jace peered out, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting away from the fire before he saw that the phrase _Speak of the Devil _should be changed to _Think of the Devil _because it was Alec who had come in.

"Hey," Jace greeted.

Jace must have startled him because Alec jumped slightly. "Jace. I didn't know you were in here," he stated, as if he hadn't realized that.

"It's nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically. It'd been three years since he came to the Institute and he was getting a lot more comfortable, especially around Alec. They were close friends and got along great.

Alec gave him a look and rolled his eyes. "What are you working on?" He asked as he came over, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Studying the Codex," He said, holding up the book where he was just starting the section How to Report a Demon.

"How the hell are you only one section behind me? And you're a year younger!" Alec stated, as if Jace didn't already know.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for all the damn notes I don't really need to do, I'd probably be ahead of you.." He muttered.

"How are you supposed to remember all the stuff without notes?" Alec pointed out.

"I have this thing.. It's called a brain. It stores memories and use them swiftly in battle since we don't have time to take out notes during a battle," He stated.

"You say that like we're going out hunting anytime soon.." Alec muttered.

Jace shrugged and marked his spot in the book before setting it aside. "I have something to ask you," He said, getting up.

Alec, who had been standing by the window, looking out with his arms crossed, turned to face Jace. "What is it?" He asked, before raising a brow that nearly went up into his hairline. When he turned around, Jace was on one knee on the floor. "Uhm, Jace? What are you doing?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Jace, being Jace, took Alec's hand. "Alec, I know I've only known you for a short time, but I have a very important question for you."  
"Uh-huh..?" Alec said, ot able to even fathom another response.

"Will you take the oath with me and be my Parabatai?" He asked.

The poor brunette nearly collapsed with relief when he realized Jace _wasn't _trying to ask what he thought. "By the Angel, Jace. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were going to ask something else.." He commented, gripping hold of Jace's hand and pulled him up off the floor.

Jace was wearing a big grin when he stood. "I couldn't help myself. But for real.. I know I'm not the only one that feels the bond we have. We're not just best friends or adopted brothers. I just got done reading the Parabatai sectionin the codex and it fits us to a T. So, Alec Lightwood, will you be my Parabatai?" he asked.

Alec looked taken aback. Jace seemed so self-assured and confident. Max and Izzy looked up to him, and Robert and Maryse were so proud of him. He didn't think Jace would need anyone else, or want anyone. Yet here he stood, in front of him, asking to make the parabatai bond with him.

"Are you all right or do I have to slap you?" Jace asked.

Alec shook his head to clear it. "Of course I'll be your parabatai, Jace. I'm just surprised you asked," he said.

Jace grinned. "You're so much more than my best friend, Alec. I trust you with my life."

Alec abandoned the need to act like a man with no feelings for all of sixty seconds and reached out, hugging Jace. "And I trust you with mine."


End file.
